


With All that I am

by Rose_2925



Category: Belle (2013)
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_2925/pseuds/Rose_2925
Summary: Because Dido Elizabeth Belle and John Davinier deserve one heck of a happily ever after!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Belle and was a little shocked there was no fan fiction written (its been 10 years guys!) Anyways, I thought Dido and John deserved just a wee bit more and have lain awake at night, unable to put this plot bunny to bed. *Disclaimer* I know that the movie adapts the real-life story and I will try my best to incorporate some of the true facts into this fic. For those of you who watched the movie, squealed at the carriage scene and the closing scene and wanted more, this is for you! <3 <3 *un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine* 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are *ALWAYS* welcome :)

“I love you, for all that you are… and with all that I am” No longer had she spoken her hearts own words, when she felt Mr.Davinier’s lips press against her own. Though Dido had never been kissed before in her life, she thought this was how it was supposed to feel. The rest of the world seemed to fade away and she felt her hand move to linger on his chest. A passing couple made a pointed sound of disapproval, causing them both to separate and open their eyes. A grin broke out across John’s face. "Lord", he thought "I feel I should burst with happiness!" When he saw a small grin also spread across Miss Lindsey’s beautiful face he couldn’t control himself. He grasped her lightly by the waist and heard her laugh with delight as he lifted her off the ground, her hands reaching behind his neck. In that moment, though he would never tell his father, he had more faith that there was a God than he ever had before. Aware of how such an embrace was quite inappropriate- and in public no less- John quickly lowered Dido back on to her feet. She smiled, as if sharing his thoughts, and stepped away slowly. 

“Would you walk me home, Mr. Davinier?” she asked. “It seems Papa has taken the carriage and, well, you know how fond I am of walking.” He extended his arm to her and she took it, “Lead the way," he said.

 

~~~

 

John Davinier recalled that afternoon, close to two years later, when he was called up to the bar. Though he was ecstatic at finishing his apprenticeship, he was afraid that the day he heard the ruling of the Zong case and Dido’s confession of love would always take precedence in his heart. He nodded to the men in wigs, respectfully took his papers, and tried not to run to the door. Surely now he could ask Lord Mansfield for Dido’s hand in marriage!

 

John rode the next day to Kenwood, too eager to write ahead to announce his visit. He stabled his horse and was walking briskly towards the house when recognized Elizabeth in the gardens, walking with her new husband. She had, in the end, not married a first or even a second son—but the fifth son of the Earl of Winchilsea. Dido, true to her word, had given Elizabeth a small portion of her inheritance as a dowry and found her a kind, honourable husband. George Finch-Hatton had grown up with the knowledge that as a fifth son he would most certainly have to live off of his own merit, and as such had dabbled in law, print-making and horse-breeding. John had met George at the Inns, and had appreciated discovering a kindred spirit. During the London season Dido insisted he invite George to the Mansfield house in London, and had introduced him to Miss Elizabeth. George had been instantly taken with her and a short while later their engagement was announced. 

Elizabeth spotted him and raised her hand to wave. “Oh Mr.Davinier! I didn’t know we were expecting you!” Doing his best to mask his impatience, John changed direction and walked over—praying the exchanging of pleasantries would be short. He grasped his friends hand in greeting, “Well, well, George— it would appear marriage suits you.” He took off his hat, “Hello Miss Elizabeth.”   
George smiled, expecting the light ribbing from his friend. “Why thank you John. Yes, I quite think it does ” he said, looking down fondly at his wife. “What brings you here today my friend? Won’t they announce soon who’s been called to the bar?”

John had intended to tell Dido first, but could not keep the good news from his friend. He smiled, and George could tell he had nothing but good news. He slapped his friend lightly on the arm, “Congratulations John! Well we won’t keep you any longer— I’m sure you have much to do.” He winked at his friend before John inclined his head and headed back towards the house. 

Elizabeth looked at her husband, confused, “What was that George? Why were you congratulating John?” George steered her towards the other end of the garden and they resumed their walk “If I am correct, my dear, John has made the bar and has rushed here to ask your dear Papa for Dido’s hand.” Elizabeth stopped, her face quite the picture, “Today?!”   
George smiled, patted his dear wife’s hand and continued walking “Come over to the bench, let's give them time to sort things out.”

 

Though Dido was usually quite dedicated to practicing on the piano forté, today her mind was elsewhere. She wondered what John was doing, on this lovely spring day. He must have his nose buried in a book, she thought, smiling. She got up from the piano bench and wandered out into the hall, looking at the gardens from the window seat. How long was it again, that he would spend at the inns? How she so wished to see him again, to walk with him and talk like they did before. She had scarcely wished it when she saw a figure approach Elizabeth and George..it looked an awful lot like John! Why hadn’t he sent word of his plan to visit? Dido felt her pulse quicken and rushed back to the ladies parlour. She sat and waited, as she had for so many nights before, though this time she was much more excited to see her visitor. 

After what felt like an eternity, she finally heard a knock on the door. “Enter” she said, hoping her eagerness was not apparent in her voice. The door opened slowly, and Johns face appeared, his cheeks flushed. “Mr Davinier!” she said, finding it hard not to rush towards him, “How unexpected!” He ducked his head, feeling slightly embarrassed at his rush. She reached for his hand boldly “Unexpected, but most welcome”, she reassured him. He met her eyes and smiled, “I have news” he said, and reached for her other hand. “Good news I hope” she said, searching his face. “Yes”, he said, feeling more nervous now than he did when Lord Mansfield discovered their meetings in the carriage, “I have been called up to the bar!”   
“How wonderful!” Dido exclaimed, smiling widely. “What happens next?”   
What happens next, indeed, John thought. “Well”, he said, gathering his courage, “Next I will accept your fathers tutelage full-time as I further my study. But I am a proper lawyer now.”   
“A lawyer” Dido said, with pride in her voice.   
“A lawyer” John said, “and a gentleman.” He let go of one of Dido’s hands to reach for the small ring box in his coat pocket. Dido’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening, thinking how much different it was, when it was the man you loved who was proposing.   
“Dido Elizabeth Belle Lindsey, will you do me the honour—the privilege—of becoming my wife?”  
He waited for her answer, the seconds stretching into —  
“Yes!” she said, looking at him with such an expression he felt his heart swell within his chest.   
He laughed, picking her up as he did after the Zong verdict, then kissed her soundly. “You have made me the happiest of all men, Dido.” She chuckled, then looked at the box in his hand, “May I see the ring?”   
“Oh! Of course. I know it’s not much, but it was my grandmothers. She was married to my grandfather for 40 years.. still, I have some money saved should you wish for something different.” Nestled inside the small box was an oblong opal, surrounded by tiny seed pearls on a delicate gold band. Dido stared at the exquisite ring, then realized John was still talking. 

“—I hear the latest style is to have diamonds on an engagement ring.” She gently placed a hand on his chest. “This one is perfect, ” she said, and he slipped it on to her slender finger. Dido stared at the ring, feeling overwhelmingly right this time, instead of unsure. She pressed her lips to John’s again, feeling like she might soar with happiness. They were going to be married!


	2. Wedding Night! (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I watched Belle again and inspiration struck--here we go!

~~  
Dido

The day that Dido had never thought to pass had finally come; her wedding day.  
As she and John bumped along in the dimly lit carriage she couldn't help but think about what would come next; her wedding night.  
She still wore the rich purple dress that she had specially made for the day, its silk cool against her skin in the humid August air. She wondered what John was thinking, for he was unusually quiet across the small carriage. Her father had kindly offered to let them spend their honeymoon at his smaller estate in the North and after the wedding breakfast the two had set off on the long journey. They had spoken at first about the wedding, laughed again at John's friend's speeches. Dido was fascinated by how the young lawyers managed to find so much to drink at so early an hour.  
They had lapsed into a comfortable silence which now stretched somewhat uncomfortably long. Dido's thoughts turned to what Elizabeth had told her about what she should expect. Of course, girls of their position were never offered much insight or advice, apart from "Lie back and think of England."

Elizabeth had been married some months and now that it was Dido's turn, was bursting to share what she knew. Bette was the worst with secrets which made Dido believe either it was something very good or very bad indeed. She had stayed at Kenwood the night before the wedding, in their childhood bedroom with her. Very early in the morning Bette had woken her, wanting finally to share this information. "Oh Dido" she had said, with only a faint blush "it is clear to me why they do not tell us too much, for it is a most wonderful thing!" Dido let out a breath in relief, not voicing her secret fear that it was something awful. She had enjoyed her brief moments alone with John, when they might hazard a kiss before being caught. "Now, I will tell you what to expect so you are not afraid" she said, in a manner that was so like Aunt Mary about to lecture them that Dido nearly giggled. "First, you and your husband will undress" Bette squeezed her hand, "and then he will kiss you and touch you and make ready" at this she looked down. In a quieter voice she continued, "and then when you too are ready he will put himself inside you." Belle felt her stomach drop, surely Bette could not be serious! "Oh Dido!" she said softly "I know what it must sound like but I promise you after a little discomfort the first time it is the most wonderful fun! I know girls who were forced to marry much older men, or men they did not love but it is different for you and I! I know that you and John love each other and I'm sure he will make sure you are comfortable." She smiled reassuringly while Dido still felt more confused than ever.

In the rush of the days events she had forgotten about their discussion, but now she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be till it would be upon her.  
The carriage appeared to be slowing down, and after another minute the coachman got down to open the side door, "Sir, Madam, we have arrived!” In the moonlight Dido could see John's face, and he smiled at her before exiting the carriage and holding her hand as she did the same.  
The large stone house looked lovely even in the dark, large paned windows glowed amber with candlelight. The doorman let them inside and Mabel helped her take off her travelling cloak. The two had become friends during her stay in London and she had asked Papa if she could come and be her ladies maid at Kenwood. Mabel had kindly offered to come along on the honeymoon and had travelled ahead of them. John turned to her, an unreadable expression on his face, he seemed about to say something when the doorman enquired whether or not they wanted anything to eat or drink. "No, thank you" they said in unison, before smiling at each other. Dido felt some of the awkwardness from the carriage ride ease. "Shall I, meet you upstairs?" John asked.  
She looked to Mabel at back at him, "Yes. Yes I will need a few minutes to..prepare.” He ducked his head and she retreated upstairs with Mabel at her heels.  
Mabel helped her with her toilette, and unfastened the many layers of her dress."How did the ceremony go Ma'am?" she asked, trying to distract her mistress who was nervously picking at her nails.   
"Oh, oh it went very well thank you Mabel." she looked over at her trousseau, which was laid out with care on the setee in her dressing room.

Mabel gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "I'm know you're likely to be nervous Ma'am, but I'm certain Mr.Davinier is a gentleman. He will be kind to you, I know." Dido nodded, of course, she knew John was not a brute. Still, she could not help but be daunted at what laid ahead. Mabel gave her a knowing look "if anything's amiss, you call out for me and he will have this household and your father to deal with." Dido smiled, took a deep breath, and put on her nightgown and penoir. It was a rather flimsy garment, Dido thought, but what it lacked in practicality it made up for in beauty. Long and flowing, the lavender ensemble dragged the floor when she walked. "Shall I take your hair down Ma'am?" Mabel asked from behind her. Dido looked at the mirror, unsure about what John would think of her hair let down. She shook her head "I think I will leave it in for now Mabel, and I can always take it down myself if the pins are a bother." Mabel bobbed her head, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dido shook her head again and looked again at her reflection. The moment had come and she was as ready as she'd ever be.

~  
John

The long carriage ride gave John entirely too much time with his thoughts. His friends, the bunch of oafs, had come to serve at his wedding; including taking him out to the public house in the village the night before. After several drinks it had just slipped out: he, a lawyer and man of 30 years, was still unxperienced in the ways of women. One or two of them had gaped at him, yes he knew for a small amount of coin that could have been rectified years ago, but whether it was his religious upbringing or his strong moral compass, he just never thought it was right. Oh, he had clumsily fumbled around in his youth with one or two girls in the village, but had never met anyone he felt strongly enough to pursue any further. Besides, his father had insured he knew that the ramifications of such actions would be met harshly and he'd had his back strapped enough as a boy for lesser crimes. Then he had started to pursue a career in law..and well, that had led him here he supposed.   
The ceremony and breakfast had gone on without issue, though he spent most of his time staring at his bride and wondering if this was all some elaborate dream. If it was then he did not want to waken. Once they set off in the carriage they had spoken at first, before John fell deep into his thoughts. His friends had offered a wide array of advice, most of it he thought was likely untrue. He figured he would simply have to have faith that everything would work out. After all, with faith and dedication he had gotten this far. 

When they finally arrived at the house he helped Dido out of the carriage and they were ushered into the house. After being shown up to their quarters, John entered the bedroom and looked around. It was a large room, modestly furnished, with stone walls and a large fireplace. There was a settee and chairs in front of the fire, with a couple crystal tumblers on a side table. He glanced at the door where he thought Didos dressing room must be and decided one small drink might fortify him, as he was left alone with his thoughts once more. 

Though he had worked hard to elevate himself, John still felt the same as when he was merely the son of a clergyman, with a passion for the law and a dream. As such, he hadn't hired a valet to dress and assist him, as many of the aristocracy chose to do. Sitting in front of the fire he almost wished he had, at least then he would have someone to confide his worries in. So rapt in his thoughts, he did not hear the soft rapping, nor notice another being enter the room, till a swath of lavender fabric caught his eye. He stood abruptly and tried not to gape. My god she was beautiful...

As a child John had enjoyed climbing trees and on more than one occasion he had stepped on a rotten branch and found himself flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Still, he learnt from his mistakes and kept on climbing.   
He had felt the same sensation not once but twice today. First, when he saw Dido at the church and right now. She smiled at him and he stepped forward, entranced.   
"You are..stunning" he said, reaching a hand to skim the fabric of her sleeve.   
"I am glad you are pleased" she said teasingly.   
Though they had kissed on several occasions before, he was aware this was an entirely different situation. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he took a step closer and cupped her jaw as he so loved to do. "May I..?" he asked, leaning in. She simply raised her face in answer, their lips meeting. 

~

 

Dido

She had knocked on the bedroom door softly before entering, finding John staring into the fireplace, an empty glass in his hand. Dido walked slowly forward, taking in the room as she did. It was modest, but perfect. He finally noticed her presence and rose, looking awestruck. She was pleased with her choice; Bette had tried to talk her into a gauzy, nearly transparent ensemble she found entirely too risqué. By the look on his face, John approved of her choice. She blushed at his compliment, then happily reached up to kiss him. Her hands settled on his shoulders as his own reached for her waist. She started slightly at the contact through the thin material but quickly adjusted to the warmth of his hands, to the warmth of his mouth.   
Eventually they pulled back for air and she rested her face on his shoulder, feeling her face flush. After a moment she looked up at him, a foreign feeling shooting through her at the way he was looking at her. She blinked, then looked at his chest.   
She cleared her throat slightly "I see you are still dressed" she paused, "shall I help you, husband?" She liked how the new term felt on her tongue.   
Johns eyes closed for a moment and he nodded "If you would like, wife."  
Dido felt that queer feeling again, as if her insides had turned to jelly. She cursed herself for being too bold, but after seeing the corner of Johns mouth turn up into a smile, she decided to continue. Stepping back a little, she tugged loose his stock, unwrapping the fabric to reveal the length of his neck. He swallowed and she saw his Adam's apple move up and down. She smiled and then started to unbutton his waistcoat, while he shrugged off his jacket. John turned away to place both on the back of a chair and when he faced her again he had an amused look on his face. "I'll just--" he motioned with his hand to the bed and went to sit on the edge as he unbuckled his shoes and pulled off his stockings. Once he was finished he spread out his arms. "Is this better?"   
She laughed and walked forward to stand in front of him, "Very much."  
He stood up and placed his hands on the shoulders of her dressing gown.  
His eyes hooded, he looked down at her "May I?"  
She nodded, shivering slightly as he slipped the garment off, his fingers spanning the bare skin of her shoulders. 

He placed it carefully on a nearby chair and returned to her.   
"What now?" She asked breathily, trembling only slightly.   
His mouth opened but he seemed at a loss for words. John swallowed thickly, "I'm afraid I must confess something Dido, I've never actually...I've not done this before." He looked down, embarrassed. Dido was surprised--she had been taught that a husband would take the lead in all private matters--but she was not upset or concerned. She tipped his chin up so he would look at her. "That is of no matter John..Bette actually told me.." she coloured slightly at the memory. John smiled back at her, "Yes, I am certain we will figure it out." He turned back to the bed behind them, "Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my..so the rating is going up just to be safe--that being said it's only mildly M. This is my first time writing anything close to smut and I hope its okay *hides behind pillow* I do it for the FANS! and for Dido + John ;)

Dido

Dido ducked her head in agreement and went round to the other side of the bed--she had never slept in such a large bed before! She turned down the duvet and brought her legs up underneath her. John looked down at his breeches and, after a moments hesitation, unbuttoned and kicked them off, joining her on the bed in only his shirt and undergarments. Dido clenched the fabric of her nightgown in her hands as she sat on the bed, unsure of what she was supposed to do next. When she met Johns eyes she was struck by the emotion she saw simmering just below the surface. She moved in at the same moment he did and they bumped their noses against each other. "Oh!",  
Dido pulled back abruptly and looked at John with a similarly stunned look on his face. She felt laughter bubbling in her chest and could not contain it. She covered her face and giggled, looking up when she heard John join her. He lay back on the pillows and rubbed a hand across his face before laying his arm over his eyes dramatically. It felt natural for Dido to move forward and lean on his chest, folding her arms underneath her chin.   
He looked down at her and sighed "it would appear we are destined to break all conventions".  
She grinned back at him, "I rather like your unconventional ways John."  
He looked back at her with the same heated look and Belle blushed, feeling her stomach flip. Avoiding his gaze but enjoying it nonetheless she impulsively pressed a kiss to his chest. John made a quiet noise and then grasped her by the waist and pulled her closer, catching her mouth in a kiss. Dido rested one hand on his shoulder, while her other moved of its own volition to the back of Johns head. As his kiss deepened, she ran her fingers through his hair, hampered slightly by the fact it was still tied back. 

Eventually they broke apart and John looked at her sheepishly, "Dido I am sorry--"  
She pressed a finger to his lips, "None of that matters. I wish us to be equals here, to be honest with one and other. If I do not enjoy something I will tell you. Will you promise me you will as well?"

He nodded in response, then once she removed her finger she pressed a brief kiss to his lips, before dropping one on his nose, his cheek and along his jaw. John moaned in response and shifted restlessly, Dido feeling again like a fire was spreading through her. It settled somewhere in her middle and she wriggled in search of..more. It would seem John enjoyed that for he gasped again, almost in surprise. Dido barely registered his body's response to her before he surged up and flipped her onto her back. He stared down at her, moving up onto his hands so he could get a better look. His face silently asked if that was alright and Dido smiled, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck and drag him into a kiss, needing to feel his body against hers once more. John was more than willing to acquiesce, leaning down so his forearms bracketed her body. As he pressed closer Dido felt again what her brain had glossed over in its frantic search for contact; he was hard against her, just as Bette had described. She frantically tried to remember what Bette had said next, all the while feeling a pulsing need settle lower, in between her legs. Johns mouth moved to place hot kisses along her throat and neck and Dido remembered. No longer quite so afraid, she reached one hand down to press against him. This time he let out a shocked cough and when his eyes met hers they were wide. "Dido" he said, his voice low and somewhat strained.   
"I am ready, and I think..." she said,"You are as well?"  
John let out a short, slightly nervous laugh, "If you say so." 

 

~~~~

John

As he stepped off the bed to undo his flies, John wondered again if he was dreaming. His friends had told him to go slowly, be gentle—while he knew Dido was not like other women he hadn’t expected her to be quite so bold.  
She had not only encouraged his affections but had asked that he be honest with her, offering the same of herself. Far from shying away, she seemed almost eager for things to..progress! John smiled, knowing again he was blessed by fortune to have Dido as his wife. He looked over at the bed where she waited patiently, her nightdress all rumpled and riding up at the bottom. With clumsy fingers he lowered his drawers, but feeling somewhat self-conscious, he left his shirt on. John took a slightly shaky breath and knelt at the end of the bed. He ran one hand along the smooth brown length of her leg and Dido shivered in response. Looking up with concern, John opened his mouth to ask if that was alright when Dido cut him off “I liked that”, she said, blush colouring her cheeks and chest. His eyes followed and John realized he could see the outline of her breasts, pressing against the thin material. “Oh” he replied, feeling very much like the rug had just been pulled out from beneath him. On impulse, he moved forward again, leaning on one arm while the other came up of its own volition to explore what he had so far neglected. He gently pressed his palm against her breast, feeling her shiver again. John looked up at Dido and found her staring back at him, her eyes wide. She reached her hands up and linked them around his neck, dragging his mouth down to hers for another kiss. 

She shifted underneath him, her hips lifting slightly. The movement caused Dido to brush against him, bringing his attention back to his increasingly hard cock.  
John squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, “Dido..” he said lowly.  
“Yes” she said in response, answering the question he had wordlessly asked.  
John took a deep breath and used his free hand to reach down for the hem of Didos nightdress, pulling his own shirt up slightly.  
His fingers found what he was looking for and he looked back up at Dido, she nodded her head again in assent. “I love you” he said hotly, pressing an open kiss to the join of her neck as he pressed forward into her warmth. 

 

~~~

 

 

Dido

 

Well that had certainly been...interesting. There had been a little pain, as was to be expected, but John had been gentle and she had enjoyed his touches, his kisses and the feeling of his weight on top of her.  
The feelings of need had started to return after the sting had worn off, and after John had ..finished.. he had pulled back, kissed her again and pulled her into his side—promptly falling asleep. Dido was kept awake, overwhelmed by the emotions and feelings flowing through her.  
She enjoyed this newfound closeness, his chest was comfortable and warm. Her body had other ideas, however, and Dido soon felt the need to visit the toilette. She gingerly moved Johns arm where it rested on her back and slipped from underneath it. As she got to her feet she felt a strange tingling lower down and decided she would freshen up as well. 

Though she had been warned that she would bleed, she noted there was only a small trace of blood as she cleaned herself. Looking in the mirror, she smiled, thinking again she was so fortunate to have found John, to have found such happiness, when growing up her future had been so uncertain. Dido assessed her hair, finding it a little untidy but other wise alright—the pins were starting to bite. She pulled a couple out, creating a small pinging noise as she dropped them into a dish. She was interrupted by her task by John, who, awakening to find his bride gone, had called out for her.  
She came back into their room, pins in hand.  
“Just taking down my hair” she said in explanation, smiling at his hair, which was in a far sorrier state. Had she done that? she wondered to herself.  
John smiled back at her, “might I help you?” he asked, gesturing to the small vanity table across the room.  
Dido nodded and moved to sit on the small stool, as John stood behind her and crouched. “Now I must again confess to having very little experience in this area.” He said lightly. She smiled at him in the mirror, “as before, i have the utmost confidence in you.”

John went to work picking pins out of her hair, making a small pile on the vanity. Dido rolled her shoulders, tension that she didn’t realize she had melting away as her hair was freed from its intricate braiding. Mabel had done her hair beautifully, and Dido was eternally grateful to the maid for all her help and devotion. John spread her hair out, fingering the soft brown waves.  
Dido had always been somewhat self-conscious about her hair, it’s different texture yet another thing that set her apart from the rest of society. John seemed to touch her hair almost reverently, before moving it to the side and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Dido smiled, knowing that of all people, John would always love her just as she was. She tipped her head to the side, giving him further access. One of his hands moved down her shoulder, meeting her hand and intertwining their fingers.  
As she looked at their reflection in the mirror she realized she had still not seen all of him, despite all that they had done last night. Dido turned on her stool to face John, who was kneeling in front of her with an inquisitive look on his face. "I wish to--" she started, feeling her face heat. Dido gathered her resolve “Please take off your shirt”, she said instead. John’s eyebrows rose but he acquiesced, loosening his shirt cuffs and pulling the long white shirt off over his head. She stood and took the shirt from him, placing it on the vanity behind her. John got to his feet and stood before her, naked as the day he was born. Dido could distinctly feel the rush of need, that she had felt so strongly before, come back to hit her full force. Not quite understanding this new feeling, Dido let her eyes traverse his shoulders and chest. As strange and unsettling these feelings were, they were not unwelcome. She wondered if John must feel the same. He rolled his shoulders, aware of her appraisal. She continued to stare at him, for she had never seen a man such as he without clothing before--indeed why would she have? His arms, which she had felt around her before, were tan, and looked strong and capable. As her gaze dropped below his waist she felt quite queer--So that was what she had felt last night.

John interrupted her thoughts "Do I pass muster?" he asked lowly, his tone both humorous and earnest. Dido smiled up at him, "Quite" she said wryly. Unsure once again what to do, she kept her hands at her side, though she felt the urge to touch his chest, to discover what his skin felt like, feel the light dusting of dark hair. He said something and she didn't hear it, she looked up at him and he asked again, "May I?" Dido nodded, and he raised his hands to her shoulders again, pulling down the straps of her nightgown so that it rested only on her breasts--Oh.  
She wriggled a little and it slid down her body, pooling at her feet. Now she was most certainly burning, as it was her turn to stand in only her skin, bared to his gaze. She felt the weight of his stare and then he was touching her, his mouth seeking hers as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. How was it possible to feel so much? She wondered, as they made their way back to the bed. The backs of Dido's legs hit the mattress and she shuffled back onto the bed, John following her closely and pushing her back into the pillows. "God how I love you" he breathed hotly into the curve of her neck, kissing and sucking the skin of her chest. "I love you John" she said back, her hands once again moving into his hair. Without asking permission she untied the ribbon and released his hair, running her fingers through the chestnut strands. He moaned--in enjoyment it would seem-- and moved lower down her body, his kisses burning as he went. Now it was her turn to moan quietly, as his hands moved behind to her buttocks and he pressed a kiss to the skin of her stomach. "Dido" he whispered, and she peered down at him, "Dido I…well I heard of something and I would very much like to try it. But you must tell me if you do not wish for me to continue." Dido had enjoyed his attentions very much and nodded again "Yes John" she said, only mildly curious as to what he was referring to.

Moving lower down-- wherever was he going?--he looked at her and slowly touched her as he had before, only instead of moving back up he kept stroking her there. Something was building, Dido knew not what, and she gasped as his fingers grazed somewhere inside of her. He looked up but she could only murmur, "Please." John continued to touch her there and before she knew it she was falling, falling from a great height and she grasped his shoulder, hoping he would keep her from plummeting to the floor. His face appeared before her, looking concerned, "Dido?"he asked, are you well??" She could hardly form a response "I..Yes" she said kissing him as she tried to regain her wits. "That was lovely." He grinned, looking quite pleased with himself. "I am glad, my love"  
Dido could feeling him still hard against her thigh and she reached down slowly to touch him, determined to make herself familiar with all of him. John gasped, as she stroked along his length. His skin was quite soft, she marvelled, and she noted she was not the only one who seemed to be burning. "Is this alright?" she asked him, for his face had started to contort as if in pain. "Your touch feels wonderful" he said, his voice strained. "Dido might we.." Dido remembered what Bette had said, that after the first time things would be better, it seemed so far she had been right. "Yes" she answered, and this time when he came to her there was no pain, only a feeling of fullness, a closeness that caused her to whimper and clutch him tighter to her. John seemed bolder, his thrusts more forceful than they had been before and Dido's legs wrapped around him, her ankles grazing his buttocks. "Sweet lord" he said, kissing her as the driving of his hips grew faster and less co-ordinated, "Dido" he groaned, as she felt him spill into her again. This time, when he rolled to the side and pulled her against him, she too drifted off, feeling loved and content.


End file.
